Life is Hell
by Iloveyaoi13
Summary: Carol's life is already bad enough with the loss of her daughter. The only person she actually feels close to treats her like shit. Making her life now feel like a living Hell. AN:This is a Fanfic I had posted at a point. I didn't get on for a bit, so I gave up on it. But then I found chapter one. I suddenly got back into it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1... Piece of shit.

She sat there just staring at the wall. She couldn't believe that this whole time her precious Sophia had been so close, yet so far away. Her body in the barn but her soul gone. She didn't know what to do, how could she go on now that she didn't have her daughter.

She heard the door to the rv open and close. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to see or speak to anyone, or listen to them say they were sorry for her loss.

"Carol...I Brought ya food"

The mans voice surprised her. She pulled the covers off and saw Daryl Dixon standing over her. "I'm not hungry" She mumbled and pulled the covers back over her, but they got ripped off her right away.

"Damn woman, ya are goin' to eat, no sittin' around feelin' sorry for yourself." He said looking at her.

She felt the tears build up, not from sorrow but anger. "Who are you to tell me not to feel sorry for myself!?" She yelled looking at him.

"Who am I?!" He snapped and pointed his finger in her face "I am the man who never gave up hope that she was alive! I went out there day and night lookin' for that girl of yours. Never once did I give up hope that she was alive. Unlike you, her own mother, flesh and fuckin' blood, the only person she relied on in shit forsaken this world!" He screamed.

She stared at him tears running down her face. She slapped his hand away. "Get out!" she yelled.

He looked at her "Gladly" He said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

She was about ready to throw her plate at the door, but she knew that the food could go to someone else. She got up and took the plate and walked out of the Rv, just in time to see Daryl disappear into the tree line. She walked up to Lori and Carl. "You two can have my food...I'm not hungry" She said with a sigh.

Lori looked up at her "Carol are you sure" She asked in a concerning tone.

Carol nodded "Yes, I feel sick.." she said and looked up toward the direction Daryl had gone. She worried about him, especially with his wound still not fully healed. She turned and walked back into the Rv and layed down pulling the covers back over her.

Daryl walked through the woods seeing a few walkers and taking them down with his arrows. "Dumb bitch" He mumbled to himself. "Do nothin' but try to help her, and this is how she repays me...never again." he said taking his arrow out of a walkers head. He needed to clear his head before he headed back to the camp.

He sighed as he came across the spot where he had found Sophia's doll. He shook his head and realized how much his words might have hurt Carol. He sighed "Dammit" He said and kicked the water. He knew he was going to have to apologize to her, but he didn't know how he would do such a thing.

By the time Carol had woken up it the sun was setting. She got out of bed and walked out of the Rv. She looked around, no sign of Daryl, he is usually back by now. She asked around, but everyone said they haven't seen even searched the house top to bottom.

A wave of panic swept threw her and she ran into the Rv and grabbed a knife. She slipped it into her pants and pulled her shirt over it.

She made sure no one was looking before she made a run for the tree line. She ran for a few minutes then stopped when she knew she wasn't being followed. She took the knife out and walked. "Daryl?" She said quietly.

She heard steps behind her and turned around quickly "For god sakes Daryl don't try sneaking up on me like-" She stopped when she saw two walkers coming towards her. She turned and started running, hearing them close behind her. Tears ran down her face, she came out looking for Daryl because she was worried about him, and now she is probably going to meet the same fait as her precious Sophia.

Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she screamed loudly as she was thrown to the ground. She swung her knife hoping she could stop it for a few minutes.

"Damn woman stay the fuck down!" Daryl scream and then he turned and took down the two walkers in the head.

Carol got up and saw the blood on his arm, and on her knife. She gasped when she realized she had cut him. "Daryl, I-" He grabbed her arm.

"Are ya hurt?" he asked looking her up and down.

She shook her head "No, I'm fine, but your arm" She said.

He shook his head looking angry as ever. "I'll live, what the hell were ya thinkin' coming out here!?" He yelled. This woman was to much for him to handle, she is just has a death wish. "Ya could have gotten killed if it weren't for me!"

She pulled back "I was thinkin' you were hurt!" She yelled at him "You left and haven't come back! You don't think about anyone but yourself!" She said

"There isn't anyone who cares for me so why the fuck should I be thinkin' 'bout anyone else!? The only reason they need me is because I go out every fuckin' day and bring ya'll back food and i get nothin' in return" he shouted. "Hell I went out lookin' for a lil girl who wasn't even mine because her mother didn't keep a fuckin' eye on her!" as soon as he said this he regretted it.

Carol stared at him, as soon as he mentioned her baby she turned awa and started to walk.

"Were the hell do ya think your goin'?" He said and grabbed her arm, but she quickly hi him away tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" She shouted. "First off you didn't have to look for her and I appreciate that you did I really do. Secondly I care about you, if I lose you I don't know what I would do!" She started walking away again "I can get there myself!" She said bitterly.

He clenched his teeth as she walked away, he couldn't believe what she just said to him. He walked a few steps behind her, after a while they came through the tree line. "Carol...no one asked you to care for me..." He mumbled and looked at her as she stopped.

She turned to him and shook her head "No...I choose to, just like you chose to look for my daughter.." She said. "All because I am...was a piece of shit mother." She left him with that, and walked toward the group and into the Rv.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...Advice from a kid.

Daryl stomped up the steps to the house and opened the door. Beth and Maggie looked up at him from the couch.

"Hey Daryl are you okay?" Maggie asked noticing the cut on his arm.

He glared at her "Were either of you two watchin' Carol!?" He snapped. Maggie looked at him, then at Beth who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Maggie turned back to him and shook her head"No I didn't know I was supposed to be watching her." she said

Daryls' hand bawled up into a fist. "The damn woman went out into the woods, and you're tellin' me that you two bitches didn't even bother to check up on her, or notice that she was fuckin' missin'?!" He snapped, but before he gave them the chance to reply to his out burst he went to find Herschel.

He found him in his room folding his clothes,and putting them away."Hey Herschel, would ya take a look at this for me?" He asked walking towards him holding out his arm.

Herschel turned and looked at his arm then at him "what happened?" he asked.

"Carol took a swing with a knife while we were in the woods." he said and sighed.

"What was she doin' out there?" He asked with a puzzled look, as he grabbed something to wrap his arm with. Once he found something he turned and walked towards Daryl "Hold out your arm son." he said.

Daryl put his arm out."Dumb bitch say's she was worried about me." he said bitterly as Herschel wrapped his wound up.

The older man laughed and shook his head. "Son, that woman cares more about you than you realize, and you care more 'bout her than you realize." he said looking up at Daryl.

"Who the hell said I care 'bout that woman?" He asked, pulling his arm away as soon as Herschel finished wrapping it.

Herschel looked at him "No one has to say it, it's the way you look at her. You look at her the way I used to look at my wife." He said and looked at him.

"I don't look at her in any kind of way" Daryl protested then he walked away not wanting to talk about it anymore. He walked past Beth who looked up at him.

"What?" he asked

Beth sighed "Sorry I didn't watch her for you" She said "But I promise from now on , when you are gone, I'll keep her safe"

Daryl stared at the young woman "I don't give two shits 'bout her anymore, let her get killed." He said bitterly

Beth laughed "Daryl Dixon when are you going to give up the 'I'm not in love with Carol' act?" she asked crossing her arms over he chest smiling at him.

"I'm not in love with her!" He shouted.

"Then why do you care so much about her staying safe!?" She asked looking at him with a stern look.

"Because...because...god damnit why don't you people mind your own damn buisness?!" He yelled and walked back out of the house slamming the door behind him. He stopped seeing Carl coming up the steps.

Carl looked at the man "Hey Daryl." He stopped and looked back at the rv then at Daryl "You should apologize to Carol." He said.

Daryl looked at the boy "The hell you talkin' 'bout?" He asked.

Carl gave him a sly grin "Daryl I'm twelve, I wander around the camp when no one is lookin' , and I over hear things." He said "You really should apologize to her Daryl...She really is tryin' her best, and she was only worried about you."

Daryl stared at the kid for the longest time and sighed heavily "Kid, I would...but I don't know how" He said.

Carl laughed " I can help you with that" he said smiling.

Carol layed down on the bed holding herself. She sat up when she heard the rv door open and close, and saw Daryl. "What do you want now?" She asked turning away from him.

Daryl looked at her and sat on the end of the bed "Carol..." he stopped, it was killing him to have to say he was sorry about the things he had said to her.

Carol turned to him glaring at him "What Daryl? You come here to explain detail by detail on how I was a horrible mother?!" She said. "Well let me help I stayed with an abusive husband, who looked at are daughter, in a way a father should never look at their own daughter. Second-" She was cut off when he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me go" She said trying to pull away.

"Woman you are hard to handle, ya know that?" he stopped and looked at her. "Today when you were in the woods, ya could've died. What would I have done then?" He sighed and got up letting her go. "You say you care 'bout me, if ya really do you will keep yourself safe. No more going in the woods unless someone is with you." He said.

Carol looked at him confused, his attitude was different. They sat in silence for a while and she looked at him "Are you okay?"

He looked at her with a puzzled looked "What? I'm fine"

"You're acting are being nice to me" She stated

Daryl looked at her. "What I'm not allowed to be nice for a change!?" He shouted. He saw her flinch when he said this. "Ugh, whatever I'm done, nice guy thing ain't workin' for me anyways." He said and walked toward the door but stopped when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Carol laughing. A smiled spread across his face and he walked out of the rv.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...Sick

The next morning Daryl woke up, his head pounding. He groaned knowing he had slept in, he had to hurry and get hunting or else the group will go hungry. He got out of bed feeling a little dizzy, he just ignored it and got dressed and grabbed his crossbow and headed out.

He stopped seeing Carol coming out of the rv. She smiled at him "Good mornin' Daryl" she said. He nodded his hello to her and continued to walk towards the woods.

Carol watched him turn away, then she walked to the house to help get started on breakfast. "Mornin' ladies" she said as she entered the house. Beth, Maggie, and Lori were in the kitchen already cooking. Andrea was at the table polishing her guns. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Well good mornin' hun, don't you look happy" Andrea said putting down her gun.

Carol nodded "I don't know why but I just woke up in a good mood" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Good, you need a day to be happy" Beth said and smiled at the older woman.

Carol nodded smiling happily as she started to crack eggs into a bowl.

Beth went to set the table as the other ladies finished cooking breakfast. Andrea cleared off her things off of the table and moved into the living room. Shane walked into the house and looked around and walked over to Andrea and sat down next to her, pulling out his own gun.

Carol, Lori and Maggie came out with all the food and set it on the table. "Beth go get everyone." Maggie said to her younger sister. Beth nodded and headed outside to round everyone up.

T-Dog was the first to walk into the house and sit at the table, followed by Carl,Rick, Herchel ,Glen, Jimmy and Patrica. Shane and Andrea soon joined them as looked around seeing not seeing Daryl who was usually back by breakfast. She felt nauseous as she sat and looked around the table seeing if anyone else has noticed that he was absent. No one did, they all went amongst themselves. Carol sat quietly and ate her breakfast, but she didn't finish, she was to worried about where Daryl could handed her plate to Lori who looked up at her "Carol are you sure?" She asked.

Carol nodded and smiled at her "Yes, I'm full" She said and walked into the kitchen. Looking out the window towards the woods. "Where are you" she said to herself.

Glen walked in with his empty plate and he put it in the sink and looked at her "Are you okay Carol?" he asked. Carol looked up at him and shook her head looking back out towards the woods.

"Daryl hasn't returned...I'm worried 'bout him." She said and looked at Glen. "Will you take me to look for him, please?" She asked.

Glen looked at her and rubbed the back of his head "Uh, I don't know. I don't want Daryl getting pissed at me if anything goes wrong" he said looking out towards the woods.

Carol sighed "Fine. I will just go by myself" She said and opened a drawer and grabbed a knife. She walked out the back door, leaving Glen standing there for a moment.

"Rick!" He yelled and ran into the kitchen, Rick was halfway out of his seat when Glen ran in. Everyone was looking at him and he just stared at Rick. "Rick, Carol is going into the woods by herself to look for Daryl."

Rick got up and headed for the back door "Carol!" He yelled, everyone following close behind her. Rick caught up to her and grabbed her by her arm "Carol what the hell are you thinkin'?" He asked.

Carol pushed him away "No body even noticed that Daryl still isn't here" She said and looked at everyone "Does no one care anymore?!" She looked at everyone.

"Of course we noticed" Maggie said looking at her "We just thought he was stayin' out hunting a little longer"

Carol shook her head "No, he wouldn't do that." She said and turned to go back towards the woods when she saw something coming out of the clearing. Daryl was staggering, a rope with about ten squirrel over his shoulder. He was halfway to the house when he just fell to the ground. Everyone was over to him with in seconds. He was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Daryl, were you bit?!" Shane asked stopping a few feet away from him, along with everyone else. Carol held onto the hem of her shirt, she wanted to help him but she didn't know if he was bit or not, and the thought of him being bit made her stomach turn in knots.

Daryl shook his head "Hell no...I wasn't bit" His breathing was heavy, and he tried to get up, this time with the help of Carol and Rick.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked as he started helping him towards the house. Daryl shook his head, he still felt dizzy and he closed his eyes.

"Nothing.."He mumbled "I'm fine, don't need no ones help walkin' " he said and pulled away from them both. He stumbled forward and fell onto one knee closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his forehead, when he opened his eyes he saw Carol.

"Daryl, you are burning up!" She said, and helped him back up.

"Let me go, I am just fine" He yelled. Carol refused to let him go and she helped him all the way to the house and layed him down onto the couch. "Damn woman, I said I was fine!"

"You aren't fine Daryl Dixon." she said crossing her arms. Maggie came in and put a cold wash cloth on his head. "It's from him sleepin' out in the open" Carol said and looked at him "You can take my bed in the rv" she said and looked at Rick who was standing near her. "Help me get him there?" She asked.

Rick nodded "Yeah, I'll get him there, you get him a plate of food" He said and walked over and helped Daryl off the couch.

"You best be takin' me back to my tent." Daryl mumbled weakly. Rick chuckled slightly at the man shaking his head and walking out of the house and towards the rv. He helped Daryl up the steps and into the rv. "Damn it Rick...take me into my tent" he grumbled.

"Daryl ya have a fever, you need to stay out of the cold. Now go lay down, Carol is gettin' you food." Rick said and walked out of the rv but stood by the door until Carol got there.

Carol smiled "Thank you Rick" She said. He nodded with a smiled and walked back to the house. Carol stood at the door for a moment before going in. She knew he was pissed off that she had him sleep in the rv. She opened the door and walked up the steps, she looked around and saw him already laying down and a smiled spread across her face.

"Stop your smilin'" He mumbled, his eyes were half open half closed.

"Sorry." She said and laughed a little walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Come on, sit up get some food in your system" She said holding the plate out towards him.

Daryl sat up slightly closing his eyes feeling dizzy. Carol looked at him "Here...let me help" she said and put the pillow behind him to help him sit up.

"I'm fine Carol...really" he said shoving a fork full of cold eggs into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it. He took another fork full and chew it a few times then shook his head spitting it onto his plate.

Carol took the plate and sighed. "Lay back down" she said and put the plate on the night stand that was next to the bed. She looked at Daryl who was laying down and looking up at her. She put the cloth back on his forehead "This should bring the fever down" She said and covered him up. "Get some sleep, okay" She said and turned to walk out of the rv when her wrist was grabbed, and she was pulled back.

Daryl looked at Carol who was now laying next to him "Stay...please" he mumbled and put his head in between her shoulder and neck.

Carol was surprised at how he was acting,she could feel his breath on her neck. "Daryl, I have to help with chores.." She said and tried to get up, but he had his arms around her waist and just tightened his grip.

"Carol, I'm sorry...I didn't mean the things I said 'bout ya." He had his eyes closed and he was drifting off to sleep. "Please forgive me for bein' such a ass...ya did your best...I wish I knew how to act around ya...I care-" He stopped talking, finally falling asleep, his grip loosening on slipped away from him and looked at him as he slept.

Carol was smiling slightly and she kissed his cheek. "And you say I'm hard to handle" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... A Close call.

Daryl opened his eyes slowly it was dark, he looked around realizing where he was, his head was still pounding. He sighed and closed his eyes again, but suddenly sat up real fast. "Carol?" He said looking around. He threw his feet over the side of the bed, he froz when he hit something. He looked down, seeing Carol on the floor. "Damn woman..." He mumbled. As he got up she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He hadn't noticed she was awake when he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm not havin' ya sleep on the floor, you take the bed" he said putting her on the bed. She sat up and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her "What?" He asked.

"You're sick, you need to sleep on the bed..Please" She said in a pleading tone. Daryl stared at her for a minute and sighed.

"Move over.." He said as he started to get into the bed. Carol could feel her face warm up as he layed close to her.

"W-What are you doin'?" she asked watching him pull the covers over himself.

Daryl looked at her. "This way we both get our way." He mumbled then closed his eyes. She stared at him and put her hand on his forehead. His fever had gone down but it was still high. "Just because I am actin' different doesn't mean it's because of the fever..." He grumbled.

Carol pulled her hand away and layed back down still looking at him. "Daryl...why are you actin' different?" She asked. He didn't answer and she put her hand on his shoulder "Daryl, I asked you somethin'" She said

"Woman, go to bed. I have to be up to go huntin' in the morning." He grumbled

"You aren't goin' anywhere tomorrow" her tone was very stern.

He laughed "You're funny thinkin' ya can tell me what to do" He said smiling. This angered her and she sat up.

"I'm going to sleep in a tent." She said, she was halfway off the bed when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She gasped when she felt pressure on her arms and legs. Opening her eyes she saw him on top of her smiling at her.

"You aren't leavin' this rv, even if it means I have to stay on top of you all night long" He chuckled. Carol stared at him, she was happy it was dark and they couldn't see well, because he would be able to see her blushing.

"Okay I'll stay in the rv tonight"She said, and he got off her, and she poked his chest "Only if I can go huntin' with you tomorrow"

Daryl stared at her and sighed "Fine, don't get in my way." He said and pulled the covers back over himself as he layed down next to her. She nodded and got under the covers to closing her eyes.

Daryl woke up seeing Carols' sleeping face so close to his. He noticed his arm was around her shoulder. A small smile spread across his face, the woman looked so peaceful in her sleep, and deep down inside he wanted to keep this moment going forever, but sadly that wasn't going to happen, at least not today. He slowly got up and then shook her. "Rise 'n shine"

Carol waved him away and pulled the covers over herself, but Daryl pulled them right off "Woman you are the one that said ya wanted to go huntin' with me. If ya don't get up now then I will leave without ya" After he said this she shot up and put her hand on his forehead. It was still warm.

"How are you feelin'?" She asked.

"Better I guess" he said shrugging his shoulders. He turned and headed for the door of the rv. "Oh don't forget to bring a knife" he said and turned seeing her bare back, and her pulling down her pants. He didn't say anything but he quickly walked out. He sighed "Damn it..." he said realizing his pants had gotten tighter. He had to admit she had a nice body. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

Carol came out of the rv and looked around, the sun was just peeking out and she didn't see anyone up besides her and Daryl. She looked at him "Ready" She said. He nodded not really looking at her and he threw his crossbow over his shoulder and started walking, she followed not far behind. Carol turned back and looked at the camp, truthfully she was a little nervous about going in the woods, but she had to make sure he was fine.

They were in the woods and he turned and looked at her "You sure ya wanna come out here with me?" He asked. She just smiled and nodded. "Alright well you just stay close, don't wonder to far." He said

"Daryl, I know. I'm not a kid who needs to be told what to do."

"Sure as hell act like it." He said as he started walking deeper into the woods.

"I do not" She protested following him. He just laughed a little and shook his head. "What is so funny?" She asked.

He looked around "The way ya react to everythin'" he said and put his crossbow up. "It's pretty funny" He said pulling the trigger hitting a squirrel. He walked over to it and when he turned back to say something to Carol she wasn't where he had left her, he walked over to the spot and turned in a circle. "Carol I'm not playin' games.." He said. When she didn't answer he started to panic. He heard something behind him and turned and ran towards the sound. Carol jumped when she saw him and she noticed the scared expression he had. He grabbed her shoulders. "Woman what the hell were you thinkin?!" He yelled shaking her slightly.

Carol stared at him she wanted to yell at him, but she saw the fear in his eyes. "I said I had to pee" She said. "I'm sorry." He just stared at her for the longest time then let her go.

"Next time answer when I call you." He said, turning away and started walking, stopping to make sure she was following him.

She was a few feet behind him, thinking to herself as he walked off to grab another kill. She didn't even notice the smell until it was to late, she was knocked down. She snapped out of it seeing a walker now on top of her. It was a younger woman, she looked like she was in her early twenties, half of her face was bloody and her eye was missing. Carol was pushing her away her eyes started to water, she didn't even realize she was screaming for Daryl.

Daryl turned when he heard Carol screaming, he saw her with a walker on top of her. He quickly brought his bow up, but then a smell filled his nose and he whipped around seeing another walker a few feet away from him and he pulled the trigger hitting it in the head. The sound of Carol screaming his name filled his ears and he turned back around seeing she was still able to hold the walker off. His eyes grew wide as he saw another one in the distance walking towards the screaming woman and he started running towards her. Daryl reloaded and he noticed he was shaking as he pulled the trigger, he almost missed the walker that was on top of Carol. He took the arrow out of its head and reloaded once more this time he had a better aim and took the other walker down without any problems.

Carol covered her mouth holding back the loud sobs, she was shaking badly. Daryl got down beside her "Come on...we have to go back to camp." he said softly. Carol flung her arms around him and cried. He hesitated and put his arms around her "Shhhh, your okay now" he said softly. He threw his crossbow, and squirrels over his shoulder and picked her up. She buried her face into his chest, clinging to him. He walked back towards the direction of the camp. In thirty minutes they arrived at the camp, everyone stared at them as they got closer.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"Walkers...almost got us both" Daryl replied, when he said this everyone could hear Carol choking back sobs. "I'm goin' to take her in the rv" Daryl said and walked in the rv. He laid her on the bed, but she refused to let him go. "Carol, I have to go." he said.

Carol shook her head "Please, stay" She mumbled. Daryl looked at the woman, he sighed and sat on the bed pulling her to her chest. Carol gripped his shirt "I don't ever want to go huntin' again" She sniffed and slightly laughed.

Daryl smiled slightly "Don't worry, I wont let ya" he said and looked down at her. Carol wiped her eyes and looked up at Daryl.

Carol hesitated then she leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. Daryl felt his stomach drop when she did. "Thank you Daryl.." She said softly and smiled at him "For everything".

Daryl sighed and nodded "No problem, can't have you dying on me now" He said with a slight smile then stood up, her hand grabbed his. "Carol I will be back soon, I promise" She let him go and nodded. Watching him as he walked out of the rv.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...New start.

Daryl returned to the rv a few hours after leaving Carol.

Rick and Glen had left to find Herschel who had gone off.

"Carol I brought ya dinner" He stopped and saw her in just her panties.

She covered her bare chest "D-Daryl turn around" She yelled. Daryl couldn't help but grin.

"Woman ya don't have to be shy." He chuckled walking over to her and set her plate down. She turned away and grabbed a tank top throwing it on quickly. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the bed.

Carol shrugged "I'm fine I guess, how about you how is your fever?" She asked and took her plate and sat next to him eating her food

He shrugged "I'm fine still a headache and all but I took somethin' for it. So I should be fine."

"Good" She said. They sat in silence as she at her food, but stopped half way through and handed him the plate "Here...I'm full" She looked up at him noticing his glare. "What?" She asked tilting her head.

"Carol ya need to eat." He said and pushed the plate back to her.

"Daryl, I am really full." She said and put the plate on the night stand. She crawled onto the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. Daryl turned still glaring at her.

"Carol you need to eat more. No more of this 'I'm full' Bull shit just so you can feed other people. " He was sick of how she always put others before herself. She needed food to, she needs to be healthy. She hadn't been eating right since her daughter had gone missing, and then she got worse after they had found her precious Sophia in the barn.

Carol looked up at him "But I'm really full Daryl." Daryl huffed and got up, but she quickly grabbed his hand. He looked down at her. "Please don't go..." She mumbled.

He stared at her,she seemed like she was still shaken up about what had happened earlier. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Carol truthfully, are you ok?" He asked.

She didn't look away from him and shrugged. Truthfully she didn't know how she felt, she didn't know if she was supposed to be scared, or thankful.

Daryl put his arms around her and sighed "Carol, I wouldn't let anythin' happen to ya, I shouldn't have let ya go with me in the first place." He stopped. "You are to...important to me.." He whispered.

Carol felt her heart skip when Daryl said she was important to her. She looked up at him "What did you say?" She asked. Carol just couldn't believe it, she was actually important to someone in the group. She had always thought she was such a nuisance, but now she is important.

Daryl looked at her "Woman you really didn't hear what I said?" He asked giving her a look that she couldn't help but laugh at. "Don't laugh at me" he grumbled.

"I never thought I would live see the day when Daryl Dixon talks about his feelings" She stated and looked up at him smiling. He sighed, at least she was happy and smiling, it's better than crying and being scared.

Daryl tensed up when she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, he was surprised. He soon relaxed and kissed her back putting his hands on her sides. He soon pulled her onto his lap and licked her lips, spreading them apart and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, her chest pressing up against his.

Daryl slid his hands down her sides and soon groped her butt. She softly moaned and gripped onto the back of his shirt.

He suddenly stopped and Carol looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Carol, you deserve to be treated right. Ya know that don't ya?" He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. Carol felt her heart sink, she hadn't had a man say she should be treated right, then again her late husband was abusive. Daryl loosened his grip on her.

Carol looked at him "Daryl, stay here again for tonight?" She asked

"Alright" He said putting his arm around her as they laid down. Carol looked at the man, he had his eyes closed, she felt safe with his arms around her, she nuzzled her head into his chest, closing her eyes.

Daryl felt her nuzzle against him. He had never been the kind to want to cuddle but with this woman it was different. He rested his head against only if his brother could see him would be getting a ear full. He could hear Merle calling him a sissy, or say he has gone soft. Daryl shook his head slightly and ignored the thoughts, because his brother wasn't there , but Carol was. That's all that mattered to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6... Tease

The next morning Carol woke up and she looked at Daryl who was still asleep. That was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. She stared at the man for the longest time before she slipped out of the bed, getting dressed. She slipped out of the rv making sure she didn't wake him. He needed his rest.

Carol walked into the house and went into the kitchen. She saw Maggie and Lori getting everything out for breakfast. "Is everything okay" Carol asked as she started to and Maggie looked at each other then at Carol. "What?" She asked now starting to worry.

"Daryl didn't tell ya?" Maggie asked. Carol shook her head. "Well last night Beth tried killin' herself." She stated. Carols heart sank and she gasped covering her mouth, Beth had tried killing herself, and Daryl knew the whole night.

"Is she okay! Can I see her!" Carol was about to panic.

"Carol she is fine.. She is resting " Lori said trying to calm the woman down. As soon as she was calm, she started doing what she usually did in the morning.

"So what else went on last night?" Carol asked.

Lori looked at her "Well...we have a new member to the group" she stopped "But he won't be staying long"

Carol stared at the woman "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well him and his group attacked Rick, Glen, and Herschel last night. He is locked in the barn." Lori said.

"Why would they bring them back here?" Carol asked.

"Because his group left him for dead, and I wasn't going to do the same.I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I would have left him for dead." Carol didn't even hear Rick enter the kitchen until he spoke. She turned and looked at him as he made his way over to his wife, placing a small light kiss on her check and putting his hand on her stomach.

Maggie looked at Carol and smiled slightly. "Why don't ya go get everyone together for breakfast, I can handle the rest from here." She said. Carol nodded and walked out of the kitchen. The first person she was going to was Daryl.

Carl looked at her as she walked by and walked up to her "Hey Carol, what's the matter? Ya look upset" He said.

Carol stopped and looked at him "Nothing is wrong Carl" She smiled at him.

The boy stared at her for the longest time "Is Daryl in trouble?" he sighed.

Carol couldn't help but laugh "Just a little bit of trouble , don't worry to much about it okay?" She patted his head softly "Now go on inside, breakfast is almost ready"

He nodded "Alright, just don't be to harsh on him." He laughed and turned away and started walking to the house. Carol started walking to back to the rv, she stopped when she saw him walking toward her. She looked closely as he got closer and she noticed he was smiling at her, actually smiling, but as he got closer it faded, he had noticed how upset she looked.

"Carol, what's the matter?" He asked, now standing in front of her.

Carol shook her head and smiled "Nothing, just have a lot on my mind right now" She really didn't want to ruin his good mood. "Come on breakfast is ready" She said and started walking away, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Carol seriously what's wrong?" Daryl asked. Carol pulled away and looked at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daryl, why didn't you tell me about Beth?" She asked

Daryl sighed and looked at her "I didn't want to tell you, because you had been through enough yesterday...I was going to tell ya I really was." He said and put his hands into his pockets.

"Well how do you think I felt when I found out from Maggie, while we were cooking breakfast?" She asked.

"Look Carol I am sorry.." He mumbled.

Carol just sighed "Next time, please tell me." She turned away "Breakfast is ready." she said walking away. Daryl nodded he stood there for a few minutes, scolding himself for not telling her when he first found out. Then he walked into the house and he sat down at the table while she went into the kitchen to get a few things. Carl sat next to him and pulled his shirt a little.

"You should thank me" The boy said with a small smirk.

Daryl laughed a little "And why is that?" He asked smiling back at him a little.

Carl fixed himself to where he was sitting up straight, after all he didn't want his mom getting mad at him and lecturing him about sitting up straight and having manners at the table. "Carol was going to get ya good. But I told her to take it easy on ya, because you are only lookin' out for her right?"

"Right, glad you can see that little man" Daryl said ruffling his hair. Carl laughed and pushed his hand away.

Daryl picked up his glass of water and started to drink it. Carl looked in the kitchen then up at Daryl "Hey Daryl...Do you love Carol?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Daryl coughed shocked by the boys question. Carl found his reaction very amusing "So you do love her!"

"So what is I do?" Daryl said and leaned back against his chair.

"Have ya told her yet?" Carl asked smiling at him. Daryl just shook his head when Carol came out and sat down next to him. Carl leaned towards Daryl "Well you should" He whispered.

Carol smiled at the boy "Keepin' secrets now are we?" She asked. Carl looked at her and smiled nodding. She looked up at Daryl, who just looked away and ate his breakfast. Carol sighed slightly and started to eat her breakfast as well.

In the middle of breakfast Rick stood up "So about our new friend. After he is semi better we are going to drive him back to a location far away from here." He explained.

Dale looked up "Why can't the boy just stay here?" He asked.

"Because he could sneak out, and run and get his little friends and bring them back here. We don't need any trouble, we got enough to worry 'bout with the damn walkers." Shane said bitterly.

Daryl glared at him "Ya didn't have to say it like that, the man just asked a question for god's sake" He said.

"Boy no one one was talkin' to your dumbass" Shane shot back. Daryl stood up, Shane did to after. "What ya wanna go? I'll beat your sorry redneck ass" Shane and Daryl had never gotten along. They always seemed to butt heads, over the littlest of things. Carol looked up and put her hand on Daryl's arm, but he pulled away from her.

"You won't be the first cop I fucked up!" He shouted.

Herschle slammed his hand on the table "That is enough both of you!" He stood up "If you two are goin' to fight then please, do it far away from my home." He said. Daryl looked at Herschel then at Shane, he grunted and sat back down. He blinked realizing Carol wasn't sitting down. "She left when you pulled away from her son" Herschel explained. Daryl got up and quickly ran out of the house, seeing Carol making her way to one of the cars. He didn't even realize that he was running.

"Carol Peletier, what the hell do ya think you are doin'?" He asked closing the door before she got the chance to open it all the way.

Carol looked at him "Nothing just wanting to clear my head." She said and turned away walking toward the camp. Daryl followed close behind her. "Daryl leave me alone! You clearly don't want to be near me" She yelled and walked into the rv. Of course Daryl didn't listen to her and he followed her. " Why the hell do you have to pick a fight Daryl?" She yelled.

This angered him. "Me he was pickin' the fight! Carol why the hell are ya takin' his side?" He said bawling his hands in fist.

"I'm not takin' anyone's side I am just sick and tiered of people fighting!" She sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him "Just go away Dixon!" Her voice cracked and she was trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of crying. Daryl caught the pillow and threw it on the ground, when he looked at her she had her hands over her face. He bit his lip and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. "You didn't want me touching you, why should I want you to touch me?" She sobbed slightly as she yelled this. "I'm sick of being pushed around, and pushed away..."

Daryl looked at her not knowing at first what she was talking about, but then it his him. He had pushed her away when him and Shane was yelling at each other. "Carol, I am sorry 'bout that. I was pissed off at Shane and I didn't want to hurt ya in the process. When I get pissed I can't control myself sometimes." He explained and sat down on the floor in front of her and he put his hands on her knees. "Carol, look at me." He said. It took her a minute but she looked at him. Daryl wiped away a stray tear "I am sorry, that cop pisses me off, and I am sick of him talkin' like that to people...I would never push ya away unless I knew I might hurt ya" He sighed and stood up kissing her forehead. Carol was shocked by the was he was acting, he was showing his emotions. She stood up and put her hand on his forehead, she thought maybe he still had that fever, she didn't check after they got back from hunting. "What are ya doin' Carol?" He asked.

"I'm just tryin' to see if ya still have the fever." She said and looked up at him.

Daryl laughed and took her hands "Carol, like I said before I am allowed to have my kind moments...Just don't get so used to it" He said and took her hand, putting his hand behind her head and kissed her softly, then pulled away. "Now, don't you think you owe me a 'I'm sorry Daryl'?'' he said smiling.

Carol tilted her head and looked at him "What do you mean? What for?" She asked.

"For throwin' the damn pillow at me" He said and picked up the pillow hitting her lightly with it. Carol laughed a little and put the pillow on the bed. "Well, I am waiting" Daryl said.

"I'm sorry Daryl for throwing a pillow at you because you were bein' a big jerk" Carol said and laughed. Daryl looked at her and he picked her up and threw her on the bed laying on top of her. "Daryl, what are you doin'?" Carol asked blushing.

"I'm goin' to show you what a 'Jerk' I can be" He said with a smirk and kissed her, and then started to kiss down her neck. Carol could feel her face and body heat up and she gripped the bed sheet as his hand started to rub her thigh. Daryl chuckled and nibbled on her collar bone, as he did this a small moan escaped from her. After he knew that she was turned on, Daryl stopped and looked at her still smirking and he kissed her, then got up. "See now doin' that kinda thing and not finishin' is me bein' a 'jerk' " He laughed.

Carol's face was red and she looked at him. She couldn't believe what he just did, she grabbed the pillow again and threw it at him "Daryl Dixon, you are a big 'Jerk' " She said her face as red as red can be.

Daryl laughed and leaned down to her ear "Oh I'm big alright" He whispered, then blew in her ear making her shiver. Then he quickly ran to the door laughing "See ya in a bit, gotta do some afternoon huntin'. Don't Have too much fun without me!" He laughed leaving the rv.

Carol sat there she couldn't believe that he had done that. She also couldn't believe that she wanted more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7… Just great.**

Daryl walked towards the woods with his crossbow over his shoulder. He sighed; it was a bad idea for him to do what he did to Carol. Only because he couldn't go any farther, she wasn't the only one who had been turned on from that, and he couldn't get the sound of her moaning out of his head. This was killing him, he wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to move fast on her, he didn't want her to just be another girl he fucked.

He sighed heavily, maybe hunting and killing some walkers would get his mind off of her. Daryl continued to walk until he came across the spot where he had found Sophia's doll. He didn't tell anyone, but he felt responsible for her death. He remembered when the herd had gone by and he saw Carol sitting there crying because her baby had been chased, and Rick went to get her, and Daryl just stood there and watched her cry. Maybe if he would have gone once he found out, she would still be here and alive. Daryl bit his lip, and wiped his forehead. "Damn it." he said. "Sophia, I am so sorry I didn't find you sooner." He said and looked up at the sky. "Forgive me." He thought about how ridicules he may look doing this, but he didn't care. He took a minute to get himself together then he walked away from the place.

Carol sat in the bed pulling herself together before she went out to do her chores. She got up and fixed her shirt then walked out of the RV stopping when she saw Maggie walking towards her. "Hi Maggie. Everything okay?" She asked.

Maggie smiled and nodded "Yeah, Glen and I were just 'bout to go into town. Just came over to see if ya needed anythin'?" She said stopping a few feet in front of the other woman.

Carol nodded "Yeah, find somethin' to entertain us, books, and battery powered radios, or Cd players. Just anything fun."

"Alright I will. Also could you keep an eye on Beth for me?" Maggie asked.

Carol nodded "Of course I can. I haven't gotten to see her actually." She replied.

"Maggie let's go!" Glen shouted from the car. Maggie waved to Carol before running off.

Carol let out a soft sigh before heading towards the house. Before she stepped in she stopped and looked at the tree line. When she stepped in she saw Carl sitting at the table. She walked over to him "Hey Carl, have ya seen Beth?" She asked.

Carl nodded "Yeah, she is in the kitchen with mom."

Carol walked into the kitchen. Maggie was standing by the counter looking at her feet while Lori washed the dishes. "Maggie, you want to come help me with the laundry?" she asked.

Maggie looked up and nodded "Yes" she murmured.

Carol and Maggie got all of the laundry and went outside. They both sat down and started to wash the clothes.

"So Beth how are you doin'?" Carol asked

Beth stayed silent for a moment as she scrubbed a shirt. Then she looked at Carol "I'm fine. Just wish, that people would let me use the bathroom by myself." She said softly.

"Beth Sweetheart, you have to understand why everyone isn't going to let you out of there sight." Carol said turning her whole body that way she was facing Beth.

"I know but I don't want to die anymore. I realized that after I had-"She stopped and looked at her bandaged wrist.

Carol put her hand on Beth's "I am sure you feel completely different now. All these people care about you and love you to death an right now, they're all frightened. They have lost too much" She slightly rubbed Beth's hand with a small smile.

Beth nodded and looked back at Carol her eyes watering. Carol wiped her eyes "Now, no reason for crying sweetie. You need to show everyone that you are stronger. Maybe they will ease up on ya once ya do" she said smiling at her. "Now come on, this laundry ain't goin' to do itself"

Beth nodded and they both started doing the laundry. Carol was happy to hear Beth humming.

Daryl returned around later that afternoon. He had at least a dozen squirrels. Everything was quiet though, made him feel uncomfortable. He slowly walked towards the RV he opened the door and looked in. He didn't see Carol. "Must be in the house." He said to himself and walked towards the house. He got to the door and could hear laughter. Daryl opened the door and stepped in. Carol, Carl, Lori, Beth, and Maggie were all sitting at the table playing cards.

"Carl you're a lil' cheat" Maggie said and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"I'm not a cheat!" Carl laughed and swatted her hand away. "You're all just bad at the game"

They all started to laugh, even Daryl a bit. Carol turned to him with a smile "Hey Daryl ya wanna play?" She asked.

Daryl shook his head "Nah gold fish ain't my kinda game" he said.

Lori laughed a bit "We aren't playing gold fish Daryl"

"Yeah we are playin' Texas Holdem" Carl said.

"And Carl here is cheatin'" Maggie joked.

"I am not"

Daryl walked over and laughed slightly "Sure these girls ain't even teachin' you right"

"Hey now I take that to offence" Lori said and looked up at Daryl. Maggie and Carol nodded; Daryl put his hands up as an apology.

"Now deal me in" He said with a small smile as he took a seat next to Carl. "Let me show ya'll how it's done"

A couple minutes later Daryl had his head on the table "Carl you have to be cheatin'" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm good at it" Carl laughed.

"So Daryl how does it feel to have a kid beat ya?" Maggie asked with a grin.

"Like shit." He laughed, they all laughed along with him.

The laughing stopped when they heard Shane yelling. Lori didn't hesitate to get up and she went outside, everyone following her.

Daryl came out hearing something about the kid attacking him in the woods and getting his gun from him. He turned to Carol "You go inside, lock all the doors until we come back. This kid could be anywhere"

"But Daryl, we can help"

"NO" he shouted seeing her flinch away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled "But I don't need to worry about you guys gettin' bit or something." He said.

Carol sighed and put her arm around Carl "Hey let's go back inside and play some more games" She said with a small smile.

Daryl stayed for a moment to make sure that they went into the house, before walking off with Glen to the tree line to look for their 'friend'.

"Do you think it's okay to just leave the girls at the house like that? What if this kid has bad intentions for them?" Glen asked.

"That's somethin' we shouldn't be thinkin' about" Daryl said harshly.

Glen looked at him "Sorry"

"We just need to find the son of a bitch." Daryl said as he looked around.

Glen walked around before he was suddenly pushed into a tree, he screamed and opened his eyes long enough to see the walker go down. He looked at Daryl. "Thank you" he said.

Daryl nodded and looked at the walker he had just killed. He noticed the familiar clothing and turned it over. "Well I'll be dammed." He murmured. Seeing that it was their new 'friend' had turned into a walker.

"I don't see any bites" Glen said.

"I know." Daryl said and got up. "Let's head back." He got up quickly and started running, Glen following close behind him.

They arrived to camp within minutes. Lori was on the porch and she suddenly jolted up, then ran into the house.

"What the hell?" Glen asked and continued walking.

Daryl was confused as well and he turned and saw what Lori had seen. Now he understood why she had run into the house. "Holy shit it's a horde" I almost shouted, but he held himself back. Glen turned and saw it as well, he also saw Daryl dart past him and to the house. "Carol!"

**A.N: I really apologize for such a late update! -.- I have so many things and I kind of got stuck.. I am sure it shows in my writing. Still thank you all for putting up with it! I will try and update as much as I can! Hope the wait was worth it..?**


End file.
